What the universe saw
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: What the universe saw, and what Leo and Raph saw were two completely different things... thanks for telling us Rennet! (03 saga)


**I do not own TMNT or any of the characters or anything related or in common with it. any problems with me? Just wait I'll let you know when I care.**

 _15 years ago..._

" _Why do I have to be the mommy?!" Leo cried out crossing his arms over his chest. Mikey laughed and grabbed his hand moving him beside Raph. They all had sat in their play room thinking of what to play next, until Mikey had the bright idea to play 'House'._

" _Because you're bossy and nosy like a mother!" Mikey taunted, he then turned to Raph._

" _You're gonna be the daddy because you strong and fun!" Mikey giggled as Raph smirked and elbowed Leo. Leo pouted and turned his back to Raph, Mikey quickly turned to Don._

" _And you're the baby!" Mikey smiled and ran to hug Don, who just shook his head with a sign._

" _and who might you be?" Don asked when Mikey let him go. Mikey smirked and jumped forward setting his hands on his hips and pushing his chest out._

" _I AM THE TURTLE TITAN!" Mikey shouted loudly. Raph, Leo, and Don all winced at Mikey's pitched high voice. It was typical of Mikey to do this they would be playing dinosaurs and while they all were dino's Mikey wanted to be a pirate, tag, hide and seek. It was always the same they followed the rules while Mikey did Mikey._

" _But we need to get into character!" Mikey quickly ran to the box of clothes they had found in the sewers or abandoned, and brought them back home for occasions such as this._

" _This is for Leo" Mikey pulled out a big pink hat with decorative flowers all over. Something a old lady would wear to church. And a long sky blue skirt that had holes around the hips area, which Mikey made (forced) it into a dress. Leo quietly accepting the dress and threw it over his head and pulled it down over his body._

" _And this is for Raph" Mikey pulled out a tie and wrapped it around Raph's neck then went back and pulled out an old leather watch. Raph gladly accepted the toy._

" _And for the baby" Mikey cooed the last part as he rummaged through the box and found a bonnet and a CLEAN! diaper. Don accepted the bonnet but not the CLEAN! diaper._

" _Oh! Come on Don don't be like this!" Mikey whined Don crossed his arms over his chest, he wasn't budging. Mikey sighed and shrugged, there nothing he can do now. Once Don said 'No' that was it no use trying to change that intelligent mind._

" _For the turtle titan!" Mikey dove back into the box and pulled out an old black blanket. Tying around his neck he smiled as the blanket now became a cape._

" _What do we do now?" Leo asked confused Mikey paused and thought about it, he didn't plan that far ahead…_

" _Well we can't have a mommy and daddy who isn't married!" Mikey laughed as Leo and Raph jumped in shock._

" _Wha?"Mikey grabbed Raph's arm and pulled him until he stood in front of Leo."Don can you go get me a book" Mikey walked in between Raph and Leo and then took a step back, he patted them on the shoulders._

" _Hey congrats never thought you would be the first" Mikey wiped and invisible tear away. Raph smirked in pride as filled his chest, Leo looked unsure._

" _Mikey, I don't know" Leo mumbled blushing lightly._

" _Hey, its' ok! its all fake! not real!"Mikey smiled and patted Leo's shell a little harder. Even Raph nodded his approval._

" _Yeah, Leo just chill, if you get nervous just say, 'it's all fake'" Leo gave a nod_

" _Hey! how's the baby doing with that book?!" Mikey shouted to the room next door Don instantly shouted back._

" _Chill Titan! Sensei's book are heavy!" Mikey sighed and ran out the room to help Don._

" _Then get one of our books!"_

 _Leo and Raph stood in the silence waiting until his brother got back. Raph grumbled something and looked at the broken watch. Leo switched weight from one foot to another._

" _Nervous?" Leo looked up from under his hat and smiled._

" _What gave it away?" Raph laughed at Leo question._

" _Don't worry I'll be the best husband you'll ever have!" Raph reached for leo's hand, and held it in his, " I promise" Leo blushed even more and dropped his head back down hiding under the hat._

" _Ok! You guys ready!?"Mikey shouted as he came in with a small average size book in his hands, not even the book a wedding actually need (The Bible). Raph and Leo both nodded, now or never._

" _Ok repeat after me" Mikey commanded as he got back into his original position in front of Raph and Leo._

" _I promised to take care of you for better or not better, rich or poor, in sick or in good, I promise to love and hug you until we die, I want you to marry me until one of us dies!" Mikey recited from his memory of what he would hear When Master Splinter would watch his shows and they were getting married much like this. Raph and Leo followed after Mikey and then stared at him puzzled when they reach the 'until we die' part._

" _You sure that's how it goes?" Raph raised an eyebrow while Mikey waved him off, he watch enough tv to know that was EXACTLY what they say._

" _Yes! And now you have to kiss" Raph and Leo instantly tensed._

" _You never said anything about kissing!" Raph jumped back and glared at Mikey. Mikey's shoulders dropped in sadness._

" _Come on! it's just a peck" Mikey urged the boys together. Raph was hesitant, Leo was frozen._

" _Just a quick peck right?" Raph asked, Mikey nodded and smiled as Raph signed an ok._

" _Yeah, it's just a peck" Raph mumbled more to himself than to Leo. As he leaned forward, Leo squeaked when Raph was dangerously close to his lips._

 _ **It's**_ _all fake_

 _It's_ _ **all**_ _fake_

 _It's all_ _ **fake**_

 _ **It's all fake**_

 _ **It's all fake**_

 _It's all fake_

 _It's all…._

 _Leo closed his eyes and pushed his lips out when Raph was close enough. The kiss was nice soft and quick. Both had and never will be as red as they are day._

" _Yay!" Mikey cheered and jumped up and down. Turning to Don he ask for the toy rings._

" _Here ya go" Don tossed the rings to Mikey who caught them and gave them to Leo and Raph._

" _Me and Don found them when we went out here put them on!" Mikey smiled and gave Leo a plastic ring with the moon encrusted in it, Raph got the one with the sun encrusted into it._

" _Wow" Leo stared at the ring on his hand._

" _Ok now we can play! Mommy and daddy now got married and had a baby!" Mikey cheerfully exclaimed pointing to Leo and Raph then to Don._

" _So then where do you come along?" Don asked raising an eyebrow, Mikey smiled and walked up to Don._

" _I'm the child you find in a comment, and you take care of until you find out i'm a hero and save the worlds and-"_

" _Hey! That's the beginning of Superman!"_

" _So? He stole that from me in the first place anyways!" Don gritted his teeth together_

" _What!? You do know that-"_

" _Gosh stop being a fun killer!"_

 _Leo and Raph watched from a few feet away as Don and Mikey started arguing about copyright and stealing, which then turn into a hand to hand. Raph sighed and shook his head, he hope his kids wouldn't be like this._

" _If i knew marrying you would bring this i would've thought this through" Raph joked, Leo glared daggers_

" _What's that suppose to mean?" Raph shrugged_

" _Maybe we should've waited to have kids" Mikey had Don in a headlock pulling at Don bonnet harshly._

" _What about our marriage?" Raph laughed and moved over to kiss Leo's cheek._

" _Wish i done it sooner, but don't worry it fake anyways!" Raph nodded Leo over with his elbow laughing then ran over to Mikey, and Don. Don had Mikey pinned down with his arm behind his back, until Raph came and jumped on top of them. Leo watched as Mikey and Don scrambled away from Raph's death hug._

 _Yeah…._

 _It was fake after all_

 _Nothing real about it_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE MARRIED?!" Leo and Raph shouted at the same time shocked. Rennet laughed as she stood in front of them.

"Yes! For about" Rennet counted her fingers and hummed to herself, "You guys were about 3 when it happen so-"

"Wait!? You mean to tell me that our pretend marriage was taken seriously?!" Raph shouted loudly, Rennet smiled

"Oh yes the universe, time, and space takes those types of thing very seriously" Rennet nodded as Leo buried his face in his hands _. It's all fake my ass_. "When you guys 'pretended' to get married you both put in as much emotion as a couple would put in their marriage today! That's why it is written down that you two are married brothers or notT" Rennet smirked and then giggled "Going back to see you guys marry is about my 3rd favorite time i like to stop and watch"

"Oh my god you go and watch it?" Leo squeaked covering his mouth Rennet giggled and laughed

"Yeah! actually? i just came back from there!"

 _Oh MY GOD!_

"I h-have to go to the bathroom!" Leo jumped up and walked away from the campsite.

"M-me too!" Raph soon followed Leo as they both walked to the farm house. Once Mikey, Don, April, Casey, and Master Splinter overcame their shock, Mikey and Casey began to laugh **hard**.

"Oh my god when you said you had something important to tell us! I had NO IDEA!" Mikey laughed leaning over and holding his chest, Casey was leaning on him for support.

"I'm never gonna forget this one!" Casey had tears streaming down his eyes.

"Yeah, of course you won't! you even tell it at your wedding, and theirs" Rennet smiled as she walked and sat were Leo and Raph had sat. Casey instantly stopped laughing, Mikey laughed harder he thought he was gonna die laughing.

"I um.. Gotta go fix my motorcycle" Casey quickly made up something and disappeared into the darkness by the farm house.

"Oh my" April giggled and shook her head, her life sure was never boring with them around.

"Hhhm i never thought the universe would care for such tiny things such as pretend marriages" Don mumbled as he rubbed his chin, Rennet waved his thought away.

"Of course they do! It's one of their favorite things especially if the love is strong today as they day they married" Rennet set her staff down on the ground beside her.

"Interesting" Don marveled at the thought

"Yep" agree Rennet smiling wider than the Great Wall, "So is you and Mikey's wedding" Nobody had time to hear the excuses before both Mikey and Don vanished like the wind. Leaving only Rennet, April and Master Splinter at the campfire.

"Master Splinter?" April turned to face the master who seemed to be in deep thought, fingers running through his beard, "What's your thought on this" Master Splinter signed

"Which one goes first?"

 **I'll probubly be adding more tmnt fanfiction because i wanted to and the tmnt fandom sucked me back in...**


End file.
